


What's Inside?

by PrommyProm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Degradation, Final Fantasy Versus XIII - Freeform, Gen, Masturbation, Object Insertion, PWP, camboy, v13 prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrommyProm/pseuds/PrommyProm
Summary: "Good evening, my lovely sluts~"Vers (v13 Prompto) has a cam show and wants his viewers to guess just what's inside his ass.





	What's Inside?

**Author's Note:**

> Vers/Versus is the Versus XIII version of Prompto. 
> 
> (Just a quick little fic, don't take too seriously. Read the tags, don't like don't read!)

" _ Good evening, my lovely sluts~ _ " Vers' chat box was flooding with new messages just as he went live. He wore a grey vest over his bare toned chest, his nipples grazing lightly over the edges of the jacket.

 

"Now I know it's been a long time, a whole  _ week _ ~" He stuck a thumb in the waistband of his briefs and snapped it teasingly. "What ever did you whores do without me? Get off on some other guy? Now that can't do~" The blonde eyed the camera disapprovingly. "But I guess I can be a bit forgiving.. if we reach the proper amount" 

 

He leaned in towards the camera and watched as the donations slowly rose. "What's this? You  _ don't _ want to find out what I have in my ass today?" his eyes sparked mischievously and he wiggled his hips. "Fine by me, but you'll be missing out.  The blonde smirked as the donations came rolling in. "Good, good. I think you deserve a treat" 

 

Versus eyed the camera lustfully and gave his lip a slow lick,  _ inching _ down his briefs until his erection popped out. "You guys like this big dick, don't you~" he gave it a tug and moaned. "It's so hard, what *ever* shall I do~?" 

 

He kicked the briefs off his ankles and watched the rapidly flashing by suggestions of his viewers. "My nipples, hm? A bit vanilla. But, since you needy sluts asked~" Vers kept his gaze fixated on the camera, eyes hooded in lust as he shrugged off the vest. He moaned when the cold zipper brushed against his nipples. "You guys can't get enough of me, can you? Is it *too* good?" he pinched one of his nips hard and bit his lip, inhaling quickly. 

 

"Nn, you have any idea what I'd do to you if you were here?" he smirked widely and tugged at both nipples at the same time, moaning through his words. "I don't care if you fucked me or I fucked you, bottom line is you wouldn't be able to walk by the time I'm done~" He brought a hand down to his ass and a sharp sound resonated. 

 

Versus waited a few long measured moments, then licked his lips again. "I have a game set up for you guys" he grinned and grabbed a hold of the camera to set it up in front of the bed, making sure the framing was perfect before getting onto the bed on his hands and knees, wiggling his hips. "Before going live, I put something in my ass. Have any idea what it could be~?" he turned around and spread his perky cheeks. "Come on, you filthy whores must have *some* idea. "

 

Vers pressed his face into the bed, still having a slight view of the screen and started stroking his meaty cock. He gave his ass a hard smack, turning it red and making him groan into the sheets. “Tick tick, we don’t have all day. One of you has to guess before I cum or I’ll just *tell* you and not *show* you.”    
  
He started jerking his cock faster and rubbed his thumb over the tip. “Nng… come on now, I’ve see all those before, get creative~” Versus arched his back to raise his ass high into the air, closer to the camera. “  _ I’m disappointed, I thought my fans knew me better. Guess you sluts don’t deserve to see after all. A shame, really _ .” His breath quickened and he moaned again. “Really, *none* of you know..?”    
  
He pushed up onto his forearms and peered back at the screen again. “Ah, we have a winner~!” The blonde winked at the camera. “Congrats CumSlut478, this one’s for you” Vers used both hands to pull his asscheeks wide and groaned as he started pushing. Slowly a metallic glint shone from his entrance, opening it up. A small pointed cylinder inched outwards and fell to the floor with a loud clink. “It was  _ bullets _ ~ Hnng… they were so cold at first but not they’re hot from being inside me for so long. I can feel each one moving around~” Versus groaned and started pushing the second one out. “Maybe I’ll use them after this. No one at the shooting range will know any better. They have no idea where  _ these _ have been. But you do, you naughty sluts…” the second bullet popped out and fell to the floor alongside the other. “The shit I do for you needy lot hnn~” Another bullet emerged and he removed one of his hands to start jerking at his cock again, spreading his legs and arching his back further to give a full view.    
  
_ Clink _   
“That’s three~” He groaned out and bucked his hips against his hand.    
_ Clink _   
“Four~ I bet you’re wondering how many I got in my hungry ass. You’ll just have to be patient, I know you’re not good at that”    
_ Clink _ __   
_ Clink _ __   
_ Clink _   
“Nng, gods.. “ he smacked his ass with a satisfying sound. “   _ Seven _ bullets. Still not as good as a thick, heavy cock to split me open. Pound into me~” Versus flipped around and stood low on his knees, facing the camera once again. “I’m gonna cum.. Mmm” his hand went faster and faster on his weeping length. “Hnn,  __ fuck, shit “ White hot cum spurted over his chest and onto the ground where the bullets were, off the edge of his bed. He rode it out, bucking into his hand a few more times. “Gods, that felt *good* .” Versus tousled his hair and licked both lips, still panting slightly from his orgasm.    
  
“That’s all for today, hope you enjoyed the show. Goodniiight~” He smirked at the camera and stuck his tongue all the way out, revealing a gold piercing at the center before the screen went out. 


End file.
